This invention relates to a second hand correction device for use in a three-hand timepiece and more particularly a second hand correction device in which the second hand is advanced up to a specified scale and then stopped.
In a conventional type of timepiece having a motor therein, there have been provided devices, as for example a switch operated by the slide button etc., to stop the above mentioned motor electrically and then to stop the second hand. Another method of stopping the motor is to have one end of the slide button press against the rotor etc. to stop the second hand mechanically. However, in such conventional techniques, only a second hand is stopped and thus if it is required to correct some errors such as delay in several seconds, it is required to operate the button at first and then to stop the second hand at a position of a second scale which may be set in reference to a correct time indication and at the same time a minute hand is advanced by one minute or two minutes and thereafter the slide button is returned to the starting position in reference to the correct time indication after passing of the advanced time. Finally the second hand should or must be advanced or started, these operations make the operation or use of such techniques complicated. Thus in order to overcome disadvantages, there has been proposed such a method such that when the slide button is operated, the button acts against a cam wheel installed in the second hand gear, and displaces it to the next ten second scale position and stops it. However, even in this method, when the time to be corrected is some seconds or several seconds, this method fulfills the requirement and to the contrary when it is required to correct the delay more than ten seconds, the second hand is once advanced by operating the button and then operating the button immediately after the previous operation, the second hand correction member may not push the cam wheel due to the fact that a phase of the cam wheel of the second hand wheel is not varied even if the second hand correction member is lowered. Thus in order to perform the next button operation, it is necessary to wait one to two seconds. When there are many times of operation of the button, it is needed to have one to two seconds waiting time and thus there is no sufficient system to fulfill the requirement.